That One Boy's Twin S
by LordLenne
Summary: Extra side stories relating to "That One Boy's Twin" and "Reunited With That One Boy's Twin." NessXNinten. Yaoi, lemon, language. AU.
1. TOBT - Ninten 1

**Lenne: **Welcome to the first of TOBT Side stories.

We're going to start off with something short; but it does relate in some ways.

**2/1/2014: Major changes to the plot in this chapter for consistency purposes. **

* * *

"Hiya Ness!"

I slammed the door open, finding Ness on his computer. He jumped in his chair and turned his head to see me.

"Jeez, Ninten!?" he exclaimed. "H-How'd you get inside my house?! My family isn't here..."

I looked at him questioningly. "I was about to ring the doorbell until I saw that the door was left slightly opened, and unlocked," I answered.

"Why would it be..." Ness mumbled. "...Oh, crap. Mom told me to lock the door as she left."

"Oh, so that's why," I commented.

Ness rolled his eyes, ""Well, whatever."

"What'cha doing?" I asked him, approaching.

"Just...uh, browsing stuff. What do ya' need?"

"Oh, nothing much, just visiting."

Ness sighed. "You always come here unexpectedly wanting nothing from me."

"Aw, can't a friend visit out of his goodwill?"

"Well, you're fine, but aren't you bored or something?"

"...Kind of." I peeked over at Ness' computer to see that he had a game on. "What'cha playing?"

"Oh, it's just some RPG called JourneyQuest."

I stared at the armored man sitting still in a grassland area. He was there, expressionless, doing absolutely nothing in his 2D form, until Ness clicked on an area and the avatar responded by walking to it.

"Looks boring," I said.

"Eh, I was just trying it out."

Oh the bottom of the computer screen were words on his Internet browser. One read "Journey Quest - The Grand Onl..." However, a second Internet browser was open, and minimized at the moment. The words on it read the browser's name, and two very peculiar things: "Hot actio..."

Hot action, it said? I wonder...?

"Ness, is that porn?" I blurted.

"Huh?" Ness reacted in shock. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

I grew more suspicious. I pointed to the minimized program.

"Oh, uh..." Ness mumbled, pausing. "That's not porn," he told me. "It's...uh..."

"Liar!" I immediately responded. "My lying meter detects a lie!"

"I'm not lying!" he said.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," I sang.

"It's not porn, okay?!" he exclaimed.

I lifted an eyebrow at him, and he looked at me cautiously. I quickly took the mouse and clicked the minimized program.

Up on the screen came a paused video with a female currently having a male body part inside her mouth.

"Ninten!" he yelled.

"So you were lying," I told him. "Well, I guess you would be watching this with your family not home."

"Y-You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?" Ness asked me.

I grinned at him. "Of course not. This is normal. I mean, I'm already looking at this stuff."

"You are?" Ness asked.

"Yeah. Already masturbating and stuff," I said proudly.

"I...see." Ness looked a little disappointed.

"Well, while we're at this, let me show you something," I said. I took over the mouse and keyboard. I opened up a new web page on his Internet browser.

"Okay, first off, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Do it."

"…Why—"

"DO IT."

"Okay, sheesh." Ness shut his eyes, and then covered them with his hands. I typed in a couple words into the search engine, clicked a few things, and I was done.

"Okay, open them!"

Ness dropped his hands and opened his eyes. His eyes widened, and his face flushed red.

"N-Ninten! Th-This—"

"Mm-hm." He kept staring at the video. He was motionless throughout the moaning noises sounding from his speakers. He made no reaction to the two males interacting very closely with each other.

"This website's full of videos like this, and they're all free," I mentioned.

"Okay—but, gay pornography?" Ness shut his eyes with his hands.

"What, you don't like it?" I asked him.

"N-No!" Ness exclaimed. "Close it!"

"Fine," I said. I clicked the exit button and shut off the site.

Ness opened a section between his fingers to peek through. Once he saw that the computer screen was clear of the video, he dropped his hands. "Why would you show me that?"

"Just messing with you," I told him.

"Do you watch that kind of stuff or something?" he asked me.

"Sometimes, just out of curiosity," I answered.

"...Well, I'm weirded out for today. Mind just...leaving me alone now?" he asked.

I could see he wanted his privacy. "Sure thing." Before I began to make my step towards the door, I peeked down at Ness' pants. I could see a bulge poking from his pants.

Hm...I wonder?

Regardless, I left the room. Seeing as I had nothing much else to do, I decided to go back to my house. Once leaving Ness' home, I looked back at the house.

I wonder how much fun he was having now?


	2. RWTOBT - Ninten 2

**Lenne: **I do admit that something like this is pretty hot.

Welp, enjoy.

* * *

"That's the last of it."

"Oof." I dropped the box down on the living room floor. I wiped the one sweat drop trying to rush down my head.

"Thanks again, Ninten," Ness said.

"Hey, it's no problem," I responded.

"Wanna take a break now?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Okay. I'll get some ice water for you." Ness walked around the hall and into the kitchen. I heard the sound of a cabinet being opened, a glass cup ringing on other glassware, and the ice box on the refrigerator running.

I took some time to explore the house, since Ness moved some of his stuff already before I got here. The first room I stepped into was his bedroom. He already started setting things up—bed sheets on his bed, closet almost full of his clothes, and an empty maple wood desk standing next to the box with his computer components.

I didn't feel like exploring the house anymore, so I plopped down on Ness' bed. Ooh, it was so comfy. I closed my eyes and just rested; my mind was falling asleep. I woke up when I heard very faint footsteps approaching me.

"Getting comfy?" Ness asked.

I giggled. He handed me one of the glass of water in his hands and sat down with me. We both gulped an extreme amount until we were satisfied. Ness handed me his glass so that I put both of them on the computer desk next to us.

Ness made a relieved sigh. "Almost done," he stated, looking around the room.

"Need any more help?"

"Nah, moving in the boxes was enough. Thanks a bunch."

"No problem at all."

We both sat there, staring at the ceiling or the wall ahead of us, with arms extended behind us to stretch our shoulders.

"Hey, what's today's date?" Ness asked.

"Oh?" I pulled out my phone. "July 29th."

July 20th, 2016: another summer day—moderately warm rather than blazing hot. Today I helped Ness move into his new house near Onett University, where he will be starting his first year at in about five weeks. I'm going to be a senior in high school around the same time.

"It's been so long," Ness said.

"Huh?"

"After…what happened to _them_," he added.

"Oh, right…"

Ness grabbed his phone and stared at it, as if waiting for a message from Lucas. He was really worried about him. He knew how fragile Lucas was, and couldn't leave him alone for a day. But thanks to him, Lucas did cheer up somewhat.

"Hey," I called to Ness. "Lucas will be fine. He knows that he can come to you if anything's wrong. And Clausy is with him, just to make sure nothing happens to him."

"Yeah…" Ness sighed. "Do you think they'll ever come back?"

I nodded. "I know they will. I don't know when, but they aren't going to give up I know that. They know we're waiting for them. They just have to find the right time."

Ness grinned. "You're right."

I smiled. "So focus on the positive already and quit being mopey."

Ness chuckled, "Sorry. I'm just really stressed worrying so much."

"Stressed, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ness told.

"…"

"…"

I had a feeling we were both having very quick thoughts. And these thoughts were caused by the two of us being alone. My quick daydreams were caused when Ness said he was stressed.

And the thing I'd do under stress is masturbate. Or really, any guy would. And, Ness believed it was true for him too.

Ness lifted one leg and crossed over his other. I knew that move. I knew what he was thinking.

"Perv," I told him.

"Wha—?" Ness reacted. I laughed at him, and he blushed.

"It's okay. I haven't had fun with Clausy for a long time; I understand."

"You're lucky you had that kind of fun," Ness mumbled.

"Lucky? I'd say we just took the initiative, unlike you and Lucas."

Ness grunted, as if annoyed. But he knew I was being playful.

"Have you even thought about doing it with Lucas?" I asked him.

"Well…yeah," he answered.

"Doesn't Lucas think the same?"

"Maybe? I'm not sure. Lucas said he just wanted to wait until we were older, so it would feel special. I believed the same, but I get really horny thinking about it."

"Like now?" I pointed to his crotch; his hard on was prodding his jeans somewhat. Ness crossed his legs again, blushing.

I giggled. And then, I had an idea. Maybe it was bad…but I was kind of horny too. And if he agreed it was only between us, then…I might as well. I should lead him first.

"Didn't Lucas blow you, or anything?"

"No, the most we've done is made out, I told you."

"You couldn't even convince him oral didn't mean much?"

"I didn't know at the time, okay? I was really nervous. I really do wanna know how it feels like though…"

Bingo.

"Well," I began. "I could blow you if you want."

"What—?" Ness reacted. "B-But…what about…?"

I took initiative and got on my knees in front of Ness' legs, putting my hands on his thighs. "Oral doesn't mean much, only anal. Besides, if it's just between us, then there's no trouble."

Ness was stunned for a bit. "But it's still cheating, isn't it? I'd feel guilty."

"I'm sure Lucas would understand. Clausy would too. We're all best-est friends with each other."

He reluctantly scratched his head. "Well… I guess. But are you sure?"

"I'm fine with it, as long as you're not going to tell. You're not going to tell, right?"

Ness sighed. "…I won't."

"All right, then just sit back and relax." I could still feel that Ness was nervous. But, I had to do my best to please him. As the role of a power bottom boyfriend, it was part of my job to be good at blow jobs.

Thing is, I haven't done this for quite a long time, so I don't know my skill now. Well, here goes nothing.

As I undid Ness' pants, I took the moment to consider how friendly Ness was with me. We've known each other since I was in 6th grade, where I moved into the neighborhood with him. He had met me after I visited the park one day, where a home-run ball he batted had hit my face. And from that day forward, we socialized a lot, becoming very close friends. Even Ness told me he was the closest friend I had, since I was the only one that understood him mostly. To think we've hung out together this long…it meant I was his most trustful friend. I had a lot of fun.

I snapped back to reality after I got to the bottom of the zipper. I saw Ness' member poking through his white-blue striped boxers. I tugged the both his pants and underwear down, with the small help of Ness scooting forward to make it easier for me. The moment Ness' dick sprung forward, my eyes widened.

"Oh my god you're huge!" I exclaimed.

"D-Don't yell that so loud!" Ness told. He hit my head with his palm.

I whimpered a bit, but laughed afterwards. "Sorry. I've seen big dicks online, but I've never really seen one up close I guess."

"Claus isn't as big as mine?"

"I don't know. It's been years since I've seen a real one that isn't mine; but I'm sure he's grown by now."

Ness sighed. "Well, anyways…are you gonna…?"

I grinned. "Right. Feel free to moan loudly or anything, by the way."

Inside my mind, I was sort of freaking out. I knew I had the job of sucking cock, but I never tried anything so big. When I sucked Claus off years ago, he was a bit bigger than mine—five and three-fourths inches, and I took it all in with ease after getting used it. Right now, Ness looked like he was seven inches, maybe seven and a half. I could take down five inches, but two more? That was going to be tough…but considering Clausy may have grown too, Ness would be good practice.

I was feeling reluctant. I was getting those guilty feelings too. But it was Ness, and he understood. Lucas would understand too—after he gets sex sketched into his mind. Clausy was a horny guy himself, so I'm sure he'd understand being unable to resist urges. I reminded myself—we were all very close friends, and we'd all understand.

It was too late to back down anyways. I began. I licked the tip and let my mouth begin to feel the head of Ness' member. I kissed it repeatedly, letting my saliva coating the top. I slowly took in more of his length, until most of it hit the back of my mouth. As I did this, Ness was resisting his moans, and letting grunts out instead. I guess he was embarrassed trying to sound satisfied around me. Regardless, I continued, bobbing up and down the same length until I got used to it. I let my tongue tickle the tip and the underside as I moved my mouth. Ness couldn't hold back and let one loud breath and groan. When he realized I didn't care how embarrassing he thought he sounded, he began to moan more freely. I began to take in more of Ness' dick, about equal to me taking in all of Clausy's length, going down my throat.

"Ohh...f-fuck...Ninten..." Ness was moaning even louder. It actually turned me on much more—I could feel the pre-cum leaking in my pants as it hit my body. I wanted to get out of these clothes too, but I was too focused on pleasing Ness. I remembered enjoying sucking such a big amount in my mouth. I only gagged slightly from not doing this for a long time, but my skills came back to me. Soon, I found myself taking even more than I had before, deep-throating all of Ness' length...and it actually felt good. The rhythm of my head movements didn't change: I took it all in with ease.

Ness suddenly shuddered—he was reaching his limit. I was prepared to swallow it, but with his last cry, he quickly pulled out of my mouth. Just as it exited, he was already ejaculating. He tried to shield my face with his hand, but some of it already hit my nose and mouth.

As soon as Ness finished his climax, he looked at how much he came, and then looked at my face, which his cum had hit me.

"Oh s-shit—sorry, let me get a tissue," he said. He turned to the nearby counter and reached inside the seemingly empty tissue box, struggling to pull one out. As he did, I licked a bit of his semen. Slightly salty, but edible. I didn't mind eating it, but I didn't want to make Ness feel anymore awkward.

Ness got a handful of tissues, giving me two to wipe my face off. He cleaned his hand off with his bundle. I just sat there, watching Ness clean up with his still-hardened dick in front of me.

Finishing, he tossed the tissue to the side to throw away later. "I…uh, sorry," Ness stated.

"It's all right," I told him. "How was I?"

He gulped, as if not wanting to answer. "Well, no one's blown me before…but you were pretty good, I guess."

I smiled at him. I stood up and turned around, trying to hide my hard-on. I heard Ness pulling his pants up, as well as some button rustling and zipping.

"So…do you want me to do it to you?" Ness asked.

I deeply blushed at the question. I didn't think he would want to, and I don't think it's right for him to do so anyways.

"I'm fine," I answered. "I'll just masturbate later."

"You sure?" Ness asked.

"I'm sure."

"I kinda feel bad not returning the favor though," he stated,

"I'm fine, really!" I assured him. I tried hard not to be obvious of hiding my erection.

"If you say so." Ness stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Um, thanks."

"N-No big deal," I responded.

"So…wanna get back to moving stuff in?"

"Yeah, sure," I agreed.

Ness walked on ahead of me and made his way toward the living room. I stared at his back as I daydreamed for a bit. I sighed as a sign of my weariness.

...

Well.

Ness would definitely be a great sex buddy.


End file.
